


Emerald Squire

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: DC Poetry [14]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Green Lantern: Legacy (DC Comics 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Tai is a childAnd he is a warrior
Relationships: Tai Pham & Iolande (DCU), Tai Pham & John Stewart, Tai Pham & Kim Tran
Series: DC Poetry [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063163
Kudos: 1





	Emerald Squire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkfistfights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkfistfights/gifts).



Tai is a child

And he is a warrior

The youngest Lantern

But he shines bright

He is a young boy when his grandmother dies

She leaves him a legacy of protection and hope

He steps up

She would be proud

He joins the Lantern Corps

Battles Sinestro

And he does this as a young child

Just finding their place in the world

He is mentored by some of the best Lanterns

Iolande teaches him to use the ring

While John protects him

Kim would be proud of her grandson

**Author's Note:**

> Tai is amazing, go read Green Lantern: Legacy now!


End file.
